Wiggle
by GRACE5
Summary: Future Tiva Christmas Fluff


Ziva smiled as she wiggled her bottom against Tony's morning wood. He moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around her expanded stomach as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sleep." Tony mumbled against her warm skin as he pulled her hips back against him.

"It does not seem you want to sleep, Anthony." She purred as she turned in his arms and kissed his nose.

"This happens every morning, Ziva, you usually just tell me to go to hell." He laughed his eyes still closed and his voice heavy with sleep.

"I am not saying that now, am I?" she whispered against his neck as her hand trailed down his hairy chest and slipped underneath his boxers. He sighed into her hair as she softly and slowly stroked him.

"Sweet cheeks, if I remember correctly this is how you ended up the way you are now." Tony mumbled as he lay on his back and let his wife have her way with him.

"No, your laziness in the mornings is how we ended up with Jared." She reminded him as she rid him of his boxers.

"My laziness?" he questioned with a tight voice as she tightened her grip on him and sped her strokes up before suddenly slowing down. "Mean." He whimpered as she dropped her hand from his shaft and massaged his balls.

"You want me to stop?" she asked as she nuzzled behind his ear earning another moan.

"No." he sighed as he lifted his hips seeking her hand. "And my laziness did not result in our son."

"It did." She reminded him as she ran her tongue along his nipple earning a strong moan from him. "Be quiet."

"You're the one that's loud." He protested as she dropped her hand from him as he came close again and straddled his lower abdomen. "And Jared was your fault."

"We were using condoms back then, Tony, that's your job." She smirked devilishly as she kissed him for the first time that morning.

"You," he paused to bring her mouth back to his. "seduced me."

"I think you are losing it." She smiled as she kissed his chin, loving how easy he was to frustrate.

"No, my love, you are the one who's losing it." He smirked as he flipped his wife on her back and settled between her legs, teasing her folds with his tip. "Anthony Jared was a product of Christmas 2009 and how you seduced me."

"You are the one that put so much thought into your Secret Santa present and got me a present even though we had a rule." She smiled as she brought her hand from his abdomen to toy with her relatively new Star of David.

"We are meant to break rules and you kissed me." He smiled as he watched her play with the necklace he'd gotten her six years ago.

"You took me home." She sighed as he finally and slowly pushed into her with a grunt.

"You wanted to snuggle all night." He whispered against her ear as he remained still and stroked her hair.

"You were the one with the morning lumber." Ziva moaned against his shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet.

"Wood." He automatically corrected with a grunt as he sped his thrusts up and brought his hand to stroke her clit. "You're the one that made use of it."

"Tony." Ziva gasped as she tried to get him as close as her pregnant belly would allow.

"Admit it." Tony growled as he pulled out to lay on his side and pulled her back against his chest. She swung her leg over his hips and sighed as he entered her again. "God, Ziva."

"Admit what?" Ziva asked as she wrapped her arm around Tony's head and turned hers so she could still be able to kiss him as he continued to stroke her clit. "Tony." She moaned as she stopped kissing him.

"You love me." He smirked against her neck as he covered her mouths with his to quiet her as she fell over the edge and her muscle spasmed around him.

"Oh, Tony." She sighed as her body completely relaxed against his.

"Be quiet baby," he grunted as he sped his pace up. "You'll wake Jared up."

"Are you close?" she asked as she swatted his hand away from her over sensitive clit.

"Yeah." He groaned as he thrusted a few more times before spilling himself inside her. He moaned and nuzzled her neck. "Merry Christmas Ziva."

"Merry Christmas Tony." She smiled as she threw the covers off her and removed herself from his embrace. "Now get off me."

"Where are you going?" he whined as he flipped on his back and watched her naked, pregnant form walk around the bed to the bathroom.

"I have to pee and shower before Jared comes bouncing in here." Ziva said as she closed the door behind her before Tony could ask if she wanted company.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jared squealed an hour later as he flew onto his parents' bed and bounced up and down. "It's Christmas."

"We know." Tony laughed now wearing a t-shirt and pair of boxers and he pulled his son to lay down in-between him and Ziva.

"Lets open presents!" Jared smiled as his mother pulled the covers over him. "Come'on Mommy."

"A couple more minutes Jare." Ziva smiled as she kissed her wiggling son's blonde hair.

"Daddy?" Jared asked as he turned his back to Ziva and watched his father pretended to sleep. "Daddy get up."

"No." Tony said his eyes still closed.

"But Daddy it's Christmas." Jared complained as he pulled his father's eyelid open. "Santa already came, I checked."

"Did you peak, Jared?" Ziva asked with a yawn.

"No. I'm allowed to look, not touch." Jared said as he turned back to his mother and Tony laughed.

"Remember that for the rest of your life, kid." Tony laughed as he pulled his son closer to him.

"Shut up, Tony." Ziva said as she swatted her husband's arm and he smirked.

"Can we open presents now?" Jared pleaded as he leaned from his father's embrace and kissed Ziva's cheek. "Please Mommy."

"You think Santa brought you something special?" Tony asked as he tickled his son.

"Daddy." Jared giggled as he squirmed.

"Okay, lets open presents." Ziva said as Tony stopped his attack on Jared.

"Yay." Jared yelled as he bounced off his parents' bed and down the hall.

"This is his last Christmas as an only child." Tony smiled as he and Ziva got out of bed and walked slowly down the hallway.

"Mommy, you're not that fat, you can walk faster." Jared said as he bounced on the couch which was situated in front of the Christmas tree.

"What?" Ziva asked shocked as she stood in front of her son and plucked him from the couch as Tony walked into the kitchen so he could laugh. "It is not funny Tony."

"It is." Tony laughed as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to his wife.

"Mommy." Jared whined as Ziva's grip on him remained solid. "Can I open presents now?"

"I do not know, you called me fat." Ziva laughed as Jared turned into completely dead weight and bent over backward to look at the presents.

"I didn't mean it. I promise." Jared said as he sat back up and placed his hands on Ziva's cheeks. "Mom, you're killin' me here." He said sounding like his father who was trying to impersonate someone.

"Fine, go open your presents." Ziva and Tony laughed as their son carefully got off his mother's lap.

"Socks." Jared said as he turned and looked back at his parents who were hysterical. "Socks."

"Keep going bud." Tony laughed as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders and whispered an 'I told you so' in her ear.

"Shush Tony." Ziva laughed as she nuzzled into his neck and watched as Jared continued to tear through all his presents happily.

"Didn't you get any presents?" Jared asked as he looked at all his gifts scattered on the floor.

"We have a rule." Tony pouted as Ziva got up from the couch and returned a moment later with a bag and sat it on Tony's lap. "We have a rule?"

"We do, but I chose to ignore it this year." Ziva smiled as she settled back against his side and Jared climbed on her lap.

"Is it gonna explode?" he asked as he eyed the plain white bag then looked back at her.

"Like I would give you an exploding gift and sit next to you with my son." Ziva chuckled and Tony glared at her.

"I'm his too." Jared laughed.

"Explain the blonde hair." Ziva smirked and Tony's eyes went wide in horror causing her to laugh harder.

"I told you a million times I had blonde hair when I was younger." Tony said his cheeks red as he looked between his pregnant wife and son who were both laughing at him.

"Pop-pop says I'm really Unlce Timmy's." Jared smirked, the DiNozzo smirk of course.

"What?" Tony exclaimed. "No way are you McSterile's."

"We know, Tony, we are just kidding with you." Ziva laughed as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah Daddy." Jared laughed his chocolate eyes sparkling. He smiled and climbed over Ziva to settle in his father's lap.

"I don't understand why you think it's so funny." Tony smiled as he kissed the top of his son's hair.

"Open your present." Ziva smiled as she rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach.

"Hold your horses." Tony laughed.

"I do not have any horses." Ziva said confused and Tony just smirked and pressed a short kiss to her lips.

"Just a phrase." Tony laughed as he pulled a onesie out. It was white with pink polka dots and three words written across the front. "Daddy's Little Girl." Tony read aloud as he looked at Ziva with wide green eyes. "It's a girl?"

"Yes, Tony, hence the outfit." Ziva laughed as Tony kissed her again, more deeply this time.

"Nasty." Jared said with a look of disgust as he climbed off his father's lap to play with his new toys.

"A girl." Tony repeated as he watched his son play before looking back to zero.

"mmhmm." Ziva laughed as Tony examined the onesie. "You're in trouble."

"I know it." Tony laughed.


End file.
